


乘在银龙背上

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: FF14, FFXIV, 元灵, 妖异, 最终幻想14, 精灵 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 基于 RP 群群友的oc，写的 if 线。是一个有点克系的奇怪故事：渴望听见元灵之声的精灵，某一天真的听到了神秘的声音……
Kudos: 3
Collections: 艾欧泽亚异志谈





	乘在银龙背上

精灵的一天开始得很早，当万物还沉睡在最后的夜色中，他已经穿梭在黑衣森林之中寻找草药。精灵不敢走得太深，这片受到元灵保护与祝福的森林之中依旧隐藏着许多危险，远不是他一个幻术师能够应付的。

靠近城市与村庄的地方纵然安全，却有许多“竞争对手”：除了开采草木花卉的园艺工以外，想赚零花钱的孩子， 勤于贴补家用的老人……精灵只有赶在他们醒来之前，才有机会多收集到些药材。

等到朝阳的光芒落在清晨弥漫的金色雾气之中，森林的活力也随之苏醒。一头小山羊跳到精灵眼前，它方形的瞳孔好奇地注视了对方一会儿，继而快乐地窜进更深的林中。精灵心想是时候结束清晨的工作，他回到住所的路上正好遇到住在附近的孩子。

“早上好，大哥哥！你起得好早呀。”

“早安，你也很早啊，真是勤劳的孩子。”

“对了，大哥哥……你如果找到薰衣草的话，能不能分给我一些？妈妈的生日快到了，我想做一个薰衣草花束送给她。”

精灵没法拒绝孩子包含期待的眼神，他的眼睛闪闪发光，令精灵的内心略微感到一阵刺痛。旧日的幻影依然历历在目，他的弟弟离世时，和这个孩子差不多一个年龄。

他没有忽略孩子略带狡黠的笑，妈妈的生日多半是假的，这个年龄的孩子谁不想着多存一点零花钱，买一柄漂亮的木剑，扮演拯救世界的光之英雄呢？精灵轻叹一口气，还是从背篓里挑出一束扎好的薰衣草。

“谢谢大哥哥！你真好！再见啦！”

至少孩子这时的笑容发自内心，这样就足够了不是吗？

“……你这孩子，怎么又去和那个人说话？他那不受祝福的古怪肤色，你就不知道害怕？！等哪天元灵大人生气，就让大疣猪把你这调皮孩子叼去做小猪……”

“好了好了，奶奶！别生气了，你看我拿到了好多薰衣草，我们再去……”

精灵戴上兜帽遮掩住暗沉的棕灰色皮肤，加快了脚步。那对祖孙的声音渐渐飘远，但歧视并不会离开。在宁静祥和的格里达尼亚地区，无法生活在阳光下的不止黑影之民。

精灵在自己家开了一间很小的诊所，常常有不受元灵祝福的阿拉米格人与黑影之民走投无路，无法得到幻术师行会的帮助，转而来到他的诊所。

精灵能做的很有限。他只会几种简单的治疗术，大多数通常的药方都知道，但能实际能做出来的却受限于材料，也只有最低劣的几类。往往他能做的，不过是缓解病人的痛苦；如果病人有些闲钱，他会建议对方早日前往利姆萨·罗敏萨寻找更好的医生，或者乌尔达哈的炼金术师和药剂师也不差；如果病人穷困潦倒……

精灵强迫自己不去思考那么多，但是每每当绝望的病人悲伤地恸哭元灵的无情时，他总是思考元灵到底是怎么样的存在。格里达尼亚人的所有庆典都是为了感谢元灵的恩惠，它带了丰饶的土壤和勃勃生机，可也时不时展现元灵的愤怒，将灾难降临在密林之中。

他很难将元灵想象成一个慈悲的形象，尽管一直能听到其他人描述元灵的声音有多么温暖人心，精灵就是想象不出来——因为他听不到。

他，一个幻术师，听不见森林和元灵的声音。

每个万籁俱静的夜里，精灵都会出去散步。他找了不少古老的树木，打听了几处元灵降下福泽的地点，他在冰凉的夜色中努力倾听——但林间什么都没有，只有他沮丧的心跳在如哭似泣的风中变得快速而响亮。

临睡前精灵会在门口留一盏小灯，他的大门不曾上锁，为了数年未归下落不明的母亲。

除了偶尔遭到歧视和拒绝，大部分时间精灵的生活十分平静，但这一天尖锐的惨叫打断了平淡的采药时间。他本能地向声源赶去，路上就被浑身是血的老妇抓住。老人干枯的手似是鹰爪，死死扣住精灵的手臂。

“救救……救救我的孙子！”

出事的是薰衣草男孩。他倒在血泊中，血液从腹部的伤口大股大股涌出，周围一片混乱，到处都留下了野兽的抓痕，一看便知是受到了猛兽的袭击。

精灵没有见过这样的情形，一时慌了阵脚，呆站着一动不动。

“救他啊！！”老妇狠狠在他身上掐了一把，“你不是幻术师吗？！傻站着干什么？你想杀了他吗？！！”

他是幻术师，疼痛让精灵清醒了一些。他因为生命在眼前流逝而感到害怕，但这时只能咬紧牙关。他试着给孩子喂下简陋的药剂，又撕下衣服紧紧裹住对方的伤口，精灵低声咏唱了几个治疗术，微弱的光芒落在孩子身上，却丝毫不见出血有停止的迹象。

薰衣草男孩的皮肤正在失去血色，那张惨白的脸和记忆中年幼的弟弟太过相似，精灵无法容忍自己再一次让生命从指间消逝。

“……黑衣森林的元灵啊，如果你能听见我的声音，请告诉我应该怎么做……”

精灵不断施加治疗术，在心中暗自乞求元灵的青睐——这是人族的孩子，是森林所欢迎的子民，元灵应该要救他啊！

可耳旁只有老妇人凄厉的哭声。

他不能再祈祷奇迹，精灵停下了咏唱——他甚至扔开了短杖，直接握住了男孩的手。小小的手掌已经没有温度，他发誓不再让发生在自己家中的惨剧发生在任何人身上，为此他愿意付出一切。

他引导着自身的以太通过手传递到男孩身上，以太的力量不足以完全治愈伤口，至少能吊住孩子的性命。

精灵感到自己的以太急速地消耗，他只能祈祷，祈祷有人去寻找救援，祈祷救援者不会来得太晚。

在他快要挤光体内最后一丝以太时，穿着白袍的幻术师们出现了。

“在那里！——”

有人一把将精灵推开。

“这……真是粗劣的做法，伤口完全没有愈合的迹象！我们要抓紧。”

人们围在孩子的周围，神圣的光芒冉冉升起，幻术师们吟唱着复杂的咒语，逐渐止住了男孩的出血。为首的一人抱起孩子急匆匆准备离去，却被同僚喊住。

“那个……这个人怎么办，要一起带回去吗？”

“没时间，小孩的伤很严重不能耽搁……你带以太药了吗，给他留一瓶。”

为首的幻术师轻飘飘地看了精灵一眼，然后头也不回地转身离开。另一名幻术师似乎有些愧疚，把以太药放在精灵身边也匆匆离去。

老妇人当然也走了。

瘫坐在地上的精灵茫然地看着突然回归宁静的林间，除了那摊突兀的血液和体内被榨干般的空虚以外，仿佛什么都没有发生。

他麻木地拿起以太药，浅黄色的药液在透明的玻璃瓶内澄清无比，显然是由出色的药剂师使用良好的器材制成。精灵只有一口坩埚，几张粗糙的滤网，做出来的浑浊药液只能装在粗陶捏成的罐头里。

他感到一阵突如其来的疲惫，随之而来的是难以自制的嫉妒和怒火。

药瓶被精灵扔到树上，砸了个粉碎。他躺倒在潮湿的土地上，阳光明媚地刺眼，使他不得不掩住双眼，以防止泪水涌出。

不公平，太不公平了。

他比所有幻术师都要努力，他比所有幻术师都想拯救别人，无论对方长着什么模样，身上有多少金钱，无论对方是否受到神的恩泽，还是在魔鬼的诅咒下出生。

每个人都有接受治疗的权利，没有人应当等死。

可是…可是……

“……为什么不把力量借给我啊……”

精灵知道他永远不会得到答案。

_ ……你做得很好。 _

女性的声音隐隐约约传来，精灵以为自己出现了幻觉。

_ 你做得很好，亲爱的孩子。对不起，是我来晚了…… _

这声音很是古怪，听觉灵敏的精灵也听不出声音的来源。女声仿佛从四面八方传来，又如同融化在风里时远时近，更像是直接从他脑中响起——每一个字都清晰可闻。

精灵想自己终于疯了。

_ 你没有失去理智，孩子。你听到了我的声音。 _

你是谁。

_ 我是谁？我有许多名字……我是林中之声，万物循环的守护者。我是生命的秩序。我有许多名字，这一个你应该最熟悉。我是一名角尊，我所述说的，就是你所乞求与追寻的言语。 _

银灰色的长袍衣摆停在精灵旁边，他眯起眼看了看，那是一个皮肤与她一样发灰的女性精灵。

她长着尖尖的耳朵……和一对明显的角。

角尊只有人族中才会诞生的特殊存在——这是格里达尼亚所有人都知道的“常识”。

银袍女人的出现显然颠覆了精灵的这一认知，他没有断然相信这个女人，要知道森林里除了野兽还有更多恐怖的东西。

但是见识过女人磅礴的以太，和其中蕴含的蓬勃生机，精灵不得不承认对方或许真的是个角尊——他从没见过任何幻术师能够举手之间修复受损的林地，被猛兽摧残的断木抽出新芽，重新生长成粗壮的主干，明明到了夏末秋初的时间，在精灵周围却开出春天的花。

而他干涸的以太，也在柔和的白光中充盈了起来。

这种奇迹除了元灵——和能够与元灵沟通的角尊以外还有谁能做到？

角尊当天就和精灵一起回到他的住所，所幸精灵居住的地方远离人烟，没有人注意到陌生女人的到来。他有太多的疑问继续寻找答案，匆忙地锁上门窗准备好好与对方长谈。精灵泡了茶，取出了珍藏的点心——然后他才意识到自己行为的不妥。

孤男寡女，共处一室。他还把门窗都锁了起来。

“抱、抱歉，你……您想要我把门窗打开吗？我没有别的企图……”

“没有关系，亲爱的孩子。我能听到你的心声，它传来善良的声音。”角尊微微露出笑意，她的笑容温柔亲和，令精灵不由自主地对她产生亲近之心，“更何况我的情况不要叫其他人知晓才好。”

角尊娓娓述说了她的经历，一幅波澜壮阔的画卷在精灵展开；那是他从没见过的世界，在格里达尼亚以外的世界。骄阳似火的萨纳兰，撒沟厉沙漠里有生长在流沙中的鱼。海岸线蔓延的拉诺西亚，遗迹内潜伏着可怕的病毒。

精灵听得简直入迷，更让他惊喜的是，角尊说到了她的同伴。

“角尊并非格里达尼亚特有，单纯的孩子。我见过猫魅，见过鲁加，见过拉拉菲儿长出角。我们倾听世界各处自然的声音，协调人类与自然的关系。

黑影之名的后裔，请听我说。格里达尼亚已经堕落，偏见正在毁灭这座城市。法师固步自封，将自然的声音掌握在自己手中，却不愿意将其传授给更多人。白皮肤憎恨黑皮肤，本地人排斥外来者。你认为这样是正确的行为吗？”

精灵有些迟疑。

格里达尼亚并不没有她说得那么坏，可角尊说的句句属实，每一条都发生在他身上过。

格里达尼亚可以变得更好，这是毋庸置疑的。

“不……我认为这样下去，是不行的。”

角尊又笑了，她的笑容令精灵心驰神往；并非男之间的私情，而是某种更高尚的情感。

“我会把元灵的声音传达给你，我会将我们的知识教授给你，而你要用这些帮助更多人，你要用这些教导更多人——而有一天，”她的眼中流露出期盼，“你将和我一样，长出优美的角。”

从那之后，精灵的生活仿佛没有什么变化，依旧是采药、制药，帮助走投无路的患者。

他现在有更多方法能帮助这些人。角尊教授了他许多奇妙的咒语，能巧妙地将以太作用于伤患之处。他的制药水平也提高不少，角尊在后院开垦了一片田地，将精灵找到的罕见药材精心栽培。她教会精灵如何将以太注入水中灌溉田地——药草的长势喜人，能调配的药剂也变得多了。

精灵每一天都处于兴奋和狂喜之中，他终于不用对患者说不，也不用看那些失去光彩的空洞眼神。所有人都得到了帮助——他因此而处于无上的幸福之中。

而在夜晚，精灵不再去倾听森林的声音，取而代之的是角尊平静柔和的教导。有时他也会问，为什么角尊不亲自教授更多学生，为什么选择并不聪慧的自己。

“鱼儿能教会人类如何游泳吗？”角尊反问，“恰恰是天资过人者，才无法成为好的老师。不是所有人都有你的信念，好孩子，平凡并不可耻。”

“我很难过，老师。您教给我的知识能让更多人幸福地活下去，为什么这里的角尊不愿意教给他们的学生……”

“人族的寿命不过七八十载。”角尊合上书本，“他们成为角尊之后，也能有上百年的时间。你认为精灵成为角尊之后呢？”

精灵的心脏砰砰直跳。

“你会有很长的时间……我去过的地方，你也终将亲自丈量。只与黑衣森林对话的角尊何其狭隘……你要倾听山川大河的心声，你将在星星的低语下沉睡，巨龙的呼啸中醒来。”

那一晚精灵做了梦。他梦到自己身处一望无际的蓝空，身下是银光闪烁的巨龙，巨龙的双翅散落下莹莹微光。

他们飞跃过森林、山脉与海洋。

飞跃过燃烧的天体和冷寂的死地。

他们飞到群星之中。

每一颗星星都述说着古老的故事。

精灵比以往更加刻苦，常常挑灯夜读到体力不支。角尊默默看在眼底，给年轻的精灵添了意见衣裳，然后吹灭门前长明的火烛。

精灵不久之后又遇到薰衣草男孩，对方看上去面色苍白，尚未恢复完全的活力。精灵心想如果是现在的自己，能够比那些幻术师做得更好。

薰衣草男孩是偷偷来找他的，孩子手中捧着只奄奄一息的花栗鼠，这次再没有满肚子的鬼主意。

“你能救救它吗？大哥哥……奶奶说家里没有钱给花栗鼠治病，我…我没有钱……我可以把我攒的幻卡都给你！”

男孩拿出几张卷了角的卡片，这些普通卡片一文不值，精灵仔细看了每一张陈旧但依然干净的幻卡，将其拢到抽屉中。

他给花栗鼠喝了上好的药，本来气喘不已的小动物逐渐恢复了平顺的呼吸，男孩试着给它喂了颗橡栗，花栗鼠双手抓着咯咯地啃了起来。

卡片的价值根本无法作为药剂的回报，但是孩子欣喜的泪水可以。

精灵的医术日益精进，他的名声在穷人与流民之间响亮起来，求医之人络绎不绝。似乎是知道了他的繁忙，角尊近来只是在夜里悄悄留下密卷，很久没有出现在精灵眼前。

他外出采购时听到一些奇怪的风声，说是薰衣草男孩家养的牲畜得了怪病，那些傲慢的人看到黑影的精灵来后就收住声，因此精灵也没弄明白实情。

他想有什么问题薰衣草男孩会来找他的。

薰衣草男孩再没有来过。

他还从最近的病人口中了解到一种罕见的瘟疫正在流民之中蔓延，有人偷偷带了一个感染者到他家里，精灵卷起感染者的衣袖，看到对方手臂上长出细细的藤蔓。

“咱们那儿有好几个人都得了病。大家都不敢声张，怕被人说是妖异作祟……”

精灵用一根针戳了戳绿藤：“有感觉吗？”

“没、没有。”

他轻轻扯了下：“这样呢？”

“肉里有感觉，像被人揪了一把……我最近总觉得身体很疲劳，以前从没有过的！难道真的是妖异……我、我不会有事吧？”

这倒真是稀奇的病症，精灵思考片刻，递给对方一个安心的眼神：“我认为并不是妖异，更像是寄生虫病。我给你开一些治疗寄生虫的药，你要记得定期内服外用。回去之后整理一下最近去过的地方和工作，下次复诊的时候带过来吧。”

“那个……医生，这些东西你能不能帮我割掉。我不好找活儿干……家里还有老婆和孩子……”

“当然。”

这个病人没有再来复诊。他给精灵寄了很长一封信，详细记录了过去的活动。在信件最后，他写道自己最近生活很好，喝了精灵给的药后恢复了以往的活力。可惜的是被切除的藤蔓又长了出来，不过这也无关紧要——流民中很多人都出现了相同的症状，除了长出叶片和体力略微下降以外似乎并无大碍。

“……给咱们找活的工头说，几位老板不怎么在意这事，只要不耽搁工作就好。好医生，希望你能把药方寄来，让我们大家都能吃上药。”

精灵照做了。

“…你听说了吗？小阿拉米格很多人病倒了……”

“当然听说了，那群贫民不知道触怒了什么神灵，变成人不人鬼不鬼的样子。”

“希望银胄团和恒辉队能好好控制灾情…千万不要蔓延到格里达尼亚这里来。”

“别担心，我们有元灵大人的保护……嘘，别说了，那家伙过来了。”

精灵低头藏在宽大的衣物之中，却挡不住周围人的议论声。

“就是那个人……”

“……他和流民关系很密切……”

“别过去！谁知道他有没有染病……！”

精灵到家狠狠甩上门，他脱光衣服，仔仔细细检查自己的身体。没有红肿、没有伤痕、没有感染的迹象更没有什么植物在他身上生长。

他不明白。

精灵给那些感染者开了很多药方，送了各种各样的药水过去，可没有得到任何回音。他见过病重的患者，身上开出色彩艳丽的花，移除了又会再度盛开。患者的身体并没有感受到痛苦，但他终日深陷于不可言述的恐惧当中。

“……它们……它们在和我说话……十二神在上，为什么我能听到这些声音……杀了我！杀了我！发发慈悲吧！！杀了我！！我活不了！活不了！！”

可精灵怎么能下手？这个人的心脏还在有力地跳动——他很健康，除了奇怪的花和错乱的情绪。几天之后病人激烈的情绪也消失了，他变得平静，或者说是呆滞麻木，蒙上一层灰意的双目令精灵深感担忧。

精灵最后也没能为他做什么，领他来的人急着回去工作，感染者很听话——这就足够了。在接触这个患者之后，精灵给角尊留了很多信，这些信总是悄无声息地从他家里消失；有时候桌上会兀自多出张写着药方的字条，�但角尊没有出现过。

很多人没有挨过那个冬天。

初春的时候，瘟疫的爪牙伸向了和平的格里达尼亚。

精灵预先囤积了很多药材，不过最先找上门来的不是病人。

一群手持法杖的幻术师神色凝重地出现在他门前：“……幻术师行会认为你可能与这次瘟疫有牵连，希望你能把所有药材、药物、医疗器材全都交出来。”

“可…可…”精灵感觉身上的血液都要停止流淌了，身体冰冷了下来，“还有那么多人在受苦，你们要把我的药草全夺走？”

“不是这样的，我们只是需要调查一下。因为不少人说你给阿拉米格人提供了帮助……”

“……那本该是你们做的。”

幻术师们一时无言。

“够了。这是角尊的决定。”

角尊两个字深深刺痛了他。

“闭嘴！你们、你们这群懦夫！为什么最开始不帮助其他人，现在却要把过错推到我的头上——！我没有做错，请你们立刻离开！”

“没时间和他废话，”一名幻术师略过精灵和他的同僚说，“不要遗漏任何物品，所有东西回去之后……”

“滚出去！！”

狂乱的以太从精灵身上溢出，在周遭卷起冰冷的旋风。幻术师们从没见过这样奇怪的以太，他们慌慌张张退后，可述说着不甘与愤恨的狂风追了上来——他们在风中被夺取力量，生命之光被另一个幻术师折磨得晦暗不明。

精灵连夜逃跑了。

他躲藏进黑衣森林深处——曾经他不敢涉足的地方——外围的林间常常有巡逻队的火光。他知道自己再也回不去格里达尼亚，除了无法帮助等待着他的病人以外，精灵无怨无悔。

森林变成了他的家——他的以太能让花苞绽放、果树成熟。几次遇到凶猛的野兽，似乎都在他的好言劝说下逢凶化吉。精灵觉得自己正在理解万物的声音。

他依旧没有放弃医生的崇高志向，用手边能收集到的材料做出了种种药膏。在没有星星的夜晚里，精灵会悄悄潜入某个村庄，晚风会告诉他谁家正有人受到疾病的困扰。他会暗中给人灌下药水，祝福对方明天过得更好。

精灵被发现过一次，发现他的是这家起夜的妇人。这愚妇惊慌失措地用扫把赶走了他，精灵能听到她凄惨的哭声，仿佛他是送终的死神。

为什么他们不能理解呢？

精灵发觉自己开始和林间的花朵说话，他太寂寞了，而唯一能够理解他志向的人也不在身边。

精灵有些担心，角尊会不会找不到自己。

他又做了梦。

那个乘龙飞行的梦。银龙的翅膀如此美丽，而下空的一切都失去了光。

银色的龙带着他一头栽入地上的黑暗中。

精灵不止和花朵说话。

他和早上的露水，晚上的红霞，和途径的溪流，和石头，和看到的一切对话。

他觉得自己要疯了，有确定自己没有失去理智：没有东西回应过他。

不过沉默不正代表着自然的认同吗？精灵心想自己终究是正确的。

有一天深夜，小羚羊又造访了他。精灵记得这头小羊，他在过去清晨采药的日子里见过它。不过是一年前的事情，如今想来已经像放久的书卷一样开始泛黄。

他想起更久之前的事情：在高烧中断气的弟弟，出门挣钱再也没回来的妈妈。精灵忽然想起自己离开时忘了在门前留灯，要是母亲回来了会不会找不到家的方向？

若有似无的哀思令他鼻子发酸，精灵背过身去不愿理会那只小羊——它多么天真快乐，这正是无知带来的无虑。

小羚羊拱了拱他的背，将一枝晶莹剔透的浆果叼到他怀里。

”……谢谢你。“

精灵攥着这枝果实入眠。

醒来时，绿色的果实在他的胸膛生根。

精灵发了狂。他无数次地扯断身上长出的植物，连同扎在血肉中的根也一同拔出。可第二天更多草叶覆盖了他的伤口。

精灵试着做药，试着嚼碎药草敷在伤口上。这一切都成为身上植物的养料，而长得更加茂盛。

更可怕的是他开始出现幻觉，他听见身上的叶子在对他说话。

_ ……好疼……不要伤害我，我们会保护你的…… _

现在，精灵也知道那些病人的恐惧。

他在癫狂中度过不知多少日夜，熬过精神错乱带来的一场场高烧，可身体正在一步步退让给身上的植物。

精灵曾想着绝食而死。可肚子饿了的时候，那么花叶又开口说话。

_ …你要吃饭，要吃饭才行……我们知道那里有能吃的东西……跟我们来…… _

然后他绝望地发现自己的身体真的动了起来，摘下过于饱满水灵的野果，食不知味地填饱了肚子。

他的身体不是他的了——或者说不再是他一人的。

在又一场高烧中，精灵像个孩子一样崩溃地哭喊着自己的母亲。

_ ……你做得很好。 _

熟悉的女声隐隐约约传来。

_ 你做得很好，亲爱的孩子。现在，我来了…… _

古怪的声音忽远忽近，伴随着沙沙的树叶声，来到他的身边

_ 你听到了我的声音，好孩子。 _

”……你到底是谁……“

_ 我是谁？我有许多名字……我是林中之声，万物循环的守护者。我是生命的秩序。我有许多名字，这一个你应该最熟悉。我是一名角尊——却不是人类的代言者。我是生物与死物的调和者，无罪的羔羊已带来新的秩序。莫要哭泣，你正是传播这秩序的圣人——救死扶伤的送药者。再也不会有苦痛，万物的声音将融合在一起……不过在此时，我的孩子，你可以叫我母亲。 _

”角尊“慈祥地将精灵揽入自己的怀抱，她擦干精灵的眼泪，好让对方看清自己的模样。

_ 你不应该忘记自己母亲的长相。 _

精灵这才意识到自己对这个”女人“的亲近感究竟源于何方，也明白了另一个残酷的事实：妈妈已经失踪太久，连亲生儿子都忘记了生母的长相。他的母亲不会再回来了，怪物已经夺走妈妈的容貌。

他不再反抗，又怎么能反抗这个未知的存在。理想化成了灰烬，一切努力都是徒然。

”…你许诺过的……你许诺过的……“

精灵在高烧中抓紧了女人的衣袍。

”角尊“笑着顺势解开了衣带，银灰的长袍落地，在”她“光滑平坦如水晶的胸脯上，精灵看到了自己的模样。

额头斜生的枝桠，好像一对弯弯的角。

-End-


End file.
